villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hubert Rejk
Hubert Rejk is minor villain in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt and the main antagonist of the quest Carnal Sins. He is the coroner of Novigrad and, unbeknownst to anyone, a higher vampire commiting murders throughout the city in the name of the Eternal Fire. He also leaves pamphlets throughout the city under the guise of a concerned citizen, warning the people of Novigrad from commiting blasphemy. Past 30 years before the events of the game, Rejk taught at the university of Oxenfurt. He was the teacher of Joachim von Gratz, for whose imprisonment he was responsible. After leaving Oxenfurt, Rejk became a coroner in Novigrad. He soon saw the city as den of iniquity and blasphemy and started preaching at the market place. The people laughed at him and insulted him. Rejk realises that his approach did not yield the results he had hoped for and started killing blasphemers. Before murdering his victims, he performed horrible torture on them by removing their eyeballs and placing burning coals within their empty sockets, cutting out their hearts, and forcing them to drink formaldehyde. Among his victims were a prostitute, a lecherous dwarf,a lecturer on theology who criticized the Church, beggars, street walkers, and orphan children. Unbeknownst to the people of Novigrad, he left a paper with each person he murdered, naming his next victim. Tracked down by Geralt Eventually, Rejk attacks Priscilla, a close friend of Dandelion and Geralt. Priscilla survives however and is brought to a hospital led by Rejk's old enemy von Gratz. Geralt vows to investigate and, together with von Gratz, infiltrates Novigrad's morgue where the body of the murdered dwarf was waiting for autopsy. While searching the body, they are disturbed by the arrival of Rejk and Geralt immediately notices the enmity between Rejk and von Gratz. Rejk acts friendly however and even protects the two when his superior, Nathaniel, arrives. He accompanies the two to the door and sees them of. Later, a messenger tells Geralt that another victim has been found and that Rejk wants Geralt to be present when the autopsy takes place. Together, they search the body for clues and find the letter naming the next victim, a wealthy aristocrat living in an estate outside of Novigrad. Arriving there, Geralt finds that he has come too late. He sees the murderer fleeing from the room but does not recognize his face. Geralt pursues von Rejk but is stopped when an estate guard believes Geralt to be the murderer. Rejk escapes. Despite not having been able to save the woman, Geralt finds out that the woman had a crisis of faith after witnessing the church burn people alive. He also finds a letter naming the next victim - a prostitute - and even the adress. However, the letter was deliberately left by Rejk who had no interest in murdering the woman. Instead, he left the letter to frame Nathaniel, who he knew was with the prostitute at the moment. Geralt confronts Nathaniel, either slaying him or listening to him. Should he listen, he realises that not Nathaniel but Rejk is the killer and heads to a warehouse where he knows Rejk can be found. Once Geralt enters the building, he is greeted by Rejk who revels his motivation for the killings to him. He also reveals that he is no human but a higher vampire and attacks Geralt by whom he is slain. Journal entry : The wave of religious and racially-motivated killings that swept through Novigrad in the spring of 1272 coincided with Hubert Rejk's term as coroner at the city morgue. : Because of this he was overworked and additionally had to bear the harassment of his dislikeable superior, ReverendNathaniel. It is thus no surprise that he came across as unpleasant and sarcastic when Geralt and he first met. : Furthermore, it was clear there was bad blood between him and Joachim von Gratz, a fact that did little to improve the already rather stiff atmosphere at the morgue. Nevertheless, having learned the reason for Geralt's unexpected visit, Hubert made it clear Geralt anda Joachim could count on his help. : Hubert proposed to help the witcher perform an autopsy on the serial killer's latest victim, which revealed valuable new clues. : Rejk might have succeeded in shifting the blame to another suspect if not for the witcher's perspicacity. Geralt had already figured out Rejk was the true murderer, but was shocked to learn he was also a powerful vampire. : Luckily Geralt had considerable experience and a honed skill set to draw on for fighting such a creature. He killed the beast and ended his twisted moral crusade. Trivia * If the player kills Nathaniel instead of listening to him, Hubert will never be revealed as the true murderer and Geralt will later find a final body and a mocking note detailing how the true killer is going to move on to a smaller village and continue his work. de:Hubert Rejk Category:Witcher Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Vampires Category:Hegemony Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Mutilators Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice